


Whammy Trumps Shimmy

by WindChimeGhost



Category: Marvel, Super Hero Squad Show
Genre: Angst, Disciplinary Spanking, Gen, Humor, Loki-centric, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Non-sexual, Over the Knee, Short One Shot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChimeGhost/pseuds/WindChimeGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her plans for becoming queen of Asgard backfire, Amora is upset that Loki tried keeping her married to Odin and becomes even more upset when she finds out that it was all part of Loki’s own plans for taking over the throne. What makes it worse is that he stood around without saying a word while she took all of the blame. She soon finds a good way to make the naughty, scheming trickster confess his part of the failed plans to Odin.</p><p> </p><p>(Contains parental discipline/spanking. Don’t like, Don’t read.)</p><p>Takes place immediately after the episode, ‘Lo, How the Mighty Hath Abdicated’. May contain spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whammy Trumps Shimmy

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Critique not desired ~
> 
> **~ This fanfic contains parental discipline (spanking). If you don't like, don't read/comment. ~**
> 
> **I understand that some people get offended or disturbed over the subject of spanking. If you're one of these, then please do not read this fanfic. You have been properly warned ahead of time. If you proceed to read my fanfic anyway and then post your opinions/logic in a comment, it will be ignored and deleted. This fanfic is fictitious and was written purely for fun. I did not post it on here to start debates or to be lectured. We all have our own opinions. So please show some respect when commenting.**
> 
> This fanfic takes place immediately after the episode, ‘Lo, How the Mighty Hath Abdicated’. If you haven’t seen this episode, then some things in this story may not make sense and some parts might even contain spoilers.
> 
> Also, this is one of my first fanfics for Super Hero Squad Show. I’m still in the process of learning to write these characters into fanfiction. So I’ve done my best to keep all characters as in-character as possible. My apologies ahead of time if something seems or sounds off. I admit, that this fic wasn’t easy to write. I had to watch the episode multiple times and also think hard about what Amora could spank Loki for. I mean, it isn’t hard to write a fic about Loki getting spanked. He’s got a list of possibilities that’s a thousand miles long. But I wanted it to make sense and fit into the actual episode. Halfway into writing it, I felt sort of guilty that Amora spanks him while she herself deserves a spanking, too, for what she did to Odin. So I decided to remedy that at the very end of the fic. ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> Super Hero Squad Show and all related characters © Marvel
> 
> Fanfic and plot ©2013 by me (please do not take, use, or edit without my permission)

Loki teleported back to his room after becoming overly disgusted at the display his father, Odin, had made while giving fatherly advice to Magneto concerning Scarlet Witch. He couldn't stand to hear the words that came out of Odin's mouth any longer. Why did Odin always do this? Why did he always show love and compassion and praise to everyone else, even people that weren't Asgardians, but not him? The big hypocrite; how dare he say what he did when he treated his adopted son so poorly! What did Odin know about being a father? He rarely ever acted like one as far as Loki was concerned. Poor Magneto was getting fatherly advice from someone who didn't know how to be a father.

Fuming, Loki balled his fists tightly at his sides until his gloves squeaked in protest. A tear trickled down his cheek as he angrily kicked a small padded stool out of the way before walking to the side of his bed. He threw himself across it and began to cry, beating the bed repeatedly with his fists.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Are you actually…crying and throwing a tantrum? Are you really that much of a spoiled baby?"

Startled, Loki quickly rolled over and jumped up, peering in the direction of the new and very familiar voice. Aside from his parents, an occasional servant, and maybe Thor, it was rare that people came to the trickster's room.

"Amora!" Loki's eyes widened before his face turned into a scowl. "What are you doing here? Don't you have Scandinavian Idol to watch? Surely you aren't here to gloat. Your plans failed, you know." He reached up to wipe away the tears that made their way down his face.

"Scandinavian Idol can wait a little while longer." Amora finally moved from her place just inside the doorway. She walked into the room and shut the door behind her. Loki watched her actions with curiosity, wondering what the sorceress was planning. He sat back on his heels in the middle of the bed and secretly prepared himself for whatever Amora might have in mind.

Amora approached the bedside before she spoke again. "I'm perfectly aware of my failed plans. And who do I have to thank for them failing? YOU!" She pointed an accusing finger in Loki's direction.

"It's not my fault, you witch. Blame the Norse rules!" Loki pointed an equally accusing finger back at her.

"Not your fault? How is it not your fault?? Everything would have worked out as I planned if you hadn't opened your big mouth and pointed out the Norse rules in front of Hogun!"

"Hey, I believe in following the rules." Loki shrugged innocently. "Unlike you, apparently."

"Hah! You??" Amora choked back a laugh. "You believe in following the rules, mischief maker? Since when?"

"Since today," Loki said as he turned a smug face to her, crossing his arms. "I can choose to follow the rules if I want."

"Only when it benefits you, you devious liar."

"I was only looking out for the well-being of my family and Asgard. You aren't royalty and you know it. You would have defiled the throne of Odin! No, wait, let me see… You wouldn't have done that because you wouldn't have even been queen! Hah! Mwahahahahahaa!"

Amora tried keeping her temper under control. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that? You don't care about your family or Asgard. What are you up to?"

"What makes you think I'm up to anything?" Loki grinned.

"Your lies are falling apart as we speak, and the fact that you admitted to putting a shimmy on my whammy is another good clue." Amora gave Loki a hard glare. Loki swallowed. "You obviously planned to keep me married to that old goon despite the fact that I wouldn't have been queen. What for?"

"I…uh…" Loki swallowed hard again, his eyes darting nervously around the room for some kind of diversion.

"You were planning to take over the throne yourself, weren't you?" The Enchantress's eyes flashed with anger. "I should have known you would pull something like this. You put that shimmy on my spell to keep me married to Odin so you could rule from now on! Why you little…"

For once, Loki was left speechless. What he had been about to say died in his throat as Amora listed off his plans. Instead, he sat in the middle of his bed, nervously squeezing the bed sheet in his fists.

"Well…I…" he stuttered before becoming stern. "It was a perfect scheme until you messed it up! Since Odin was powerless and out of the way, thanks to you, the only one standing in my way was Thor and he would have been easy to get rid of! I just needed more time to think of a way to get him off the throne. Then the crown would have fallen to me."

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Treating your Father like that. Not to mention you just stood there and let me take all the blame!" Amora steamed, coming closer to the bed.

"Oh, like I would have told Father about my failed plans. Besides, look who’s talking. If you ask me, your plans were far worse. Casting a love spell over Father to make him fall in love with you, even though he's already married? For shame! Think of the heartache you put my poor mother through! You think I’m deceitful? What do you call that, hm?" Loki shook his head. "And the thought of you being my step-mother… Yeeeeuck! Coming to think of it, I'm sort of glad all of our plans failed. I can't imagine going through the rest of my life calling you step-mother, or having to look at your ugly face every day, for that matter."

"You will pay dearly for that!" Amora said darkly.

"Oh, yeah? What are ya gonna do? Drag me to the throne room and force me to tell Odin? I doubt he'll allow you to set foot in there after what you pulled, you blonde-headed old witch. You're lucky he didn't banish you." Loki stuck his tongue out at her and grinned.

Amora's next actions were so fast and sudden that Loki's mind couldn't comprehend what had actually happened until he found himself looking at the floor while being sprawled across Amora's lap. The sorceress was already in the process of adjusting him so that his front part would be supported by the bed, while the back part of him was draped across her left knee. She shifted her right leg and pinned his legs between hers, brushing his cape aside in one swift motion.

"H-h-hey, wait a minute! What are you doing?!" Loki said, not liking the trapped feeling she had just put him in. He knew the position already and knew what she had in mind to do, but his mind still couldn't grasp the fact that it was happening.

"What does it look like? I'm going to give you the spanking you deserve, you little brat." Amora lifted the back part of his tunic's breechcloth and easily placed it over his back and out of the way.

"You can't spank me! You have no right! You aren't my step-mother anymore. Besides, I obeyed you earlier. I went to my room like you told me to." Loki started to squirm and tried to kick his legs but it was no use. Amora kept them pinned tightly between her own legs. Sweat beaded on his face and a horrible knot of fear formed in his stomach as the reality of the situation started sinking in. Loki glanced back over his shoulder only to see his rear raised into a position for easy target practice. "I-I can teleport away from here, you know, or I can shift! You can't keep me here."

"I'm way ahead of you, Loki. You'll soon discover that one simple spell can easily keep you in your place."

Cold fear gripped Loki's heart. She couldn't be serious. Testing the truth of Amora's words, Loki tried to teleport himself away from the horrible fate that loomed just above him. Nothing happened. He was still lying on the sorceress's knee. Next, he tried to shapeshift into something—anything—but that didn't work either. His eyes widened, even more, when he saw for himself that whatever spell Amora had cast over him left him weak and vulnerable in the worst way possible. None of his magic would work. He was completely helpless and at her mercy.

"No, no, no, no! This is not happening. It isn’t fair! Y-you can't do this!" he sniveled.

"Oh, I think I can, and I will." A smile played across Amora's lips as she looked at the trickster. Loki watched in abject terror as she raised her hand high in the air and brought it down in one swift smack right across the middle of his bottom. Squinting his eyes closed, he let out a half squeak and half yelp at the sudden pain that flooded over the whole of his rear. It was only the first swat yet it succeeded in taking his breath away. Even though his pants were still in place, the sting of the spank found its way through the thin, tight-fitting cloth and made him squirm uncomfortably. Another smack was delivered almost immediately and in the same place, causing Loki to scramble. He grabbed hold of the sheet and tried to pull himself forward but to no avail. Amora kept her left hand squarely on his back, holding him down so he couldn't budge. As if his squirming and flailing did nothing to break the Enchantress's concentration, the third swat was administered right after the first two, only a little lower. Soon Amora fell into a steady rhythm, bombarding the squirming rear on her knee with harsh, stinging swats. She was reassured that each smack was hitting home by the sound of Loki's gasps and whimpers.

"You can't do this to meeeeeeee…" Loki whined, trying to hold back tears that were already forming in his eyes. The burning feeling mounting in his posterior made it difficult. "You wicked witch! How dare you spank a prince of Asgard! You’re nothing but a commoner! You’re beneath me! Wait until Father hears about this!" He sniffled, trying again to kick his feet.

"I feel no shame or guilt. Go ahead and tell Odin. I'm pretty sure he would approve of what I'm doing to you, especially after I tell him of your failed attempt to keep him married to me so you could take his throne." The sorceress slapped Loki's right cheek a couple of times then applied the same amount to the left one before slapping both of them. Loki winced and gritted his teeth. She struck him again in almost the same pattern. "I personally think you deserve a lot more, but this is a good start."

Loki squealed at the pain and threw his hands back to cover his poor bottom. Amora stopped the spanking momentarily to grab hold of Loki's hands. She pulled them both around and pinned them under him so that he couldn't interfere again. As if to add more misery to the poor trickster, she pulled his cape farther over his head.

"That should hold you. And for trying to interfere, you will be here a lot longer." With that, the Enchantress went back to spanking him, applying five more burning swats in the same spot. Loki yelled, a watery, choking sob succeeding in escaping his throat. "If you ask me, you've been in bad need of this for a very long time. It's high time someone gathered up enough guts to apply punishment to your sorry rear, seeing as Odin won't do it. If I get banished over spanking the spoiled, bratty Asgardian prince, it’ll be well worth it."

"You deserve this more than I do, you wretched woman!" Loki sobbed. "I haven't done anything deserving of punishment."

"I can't believe you're saying that after the trouble you've caused so many people." Apparently, Amora wasn't satisfied with the results she was getting. Before Loki could answer her, he suddenly, to his horror, felt her fingers grabbing at the rim of his pants right before pulling and inching them down to his thighs, exposing his bared rear. Loki's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open at feeling the uncomfortable and humiliating sensation of being bared. Prickles of fear inched their way over his entire body as he felt Amora tighten her grip on him and tilt his rear higher. He fought to look over his shoulder, but his cape prevented him from seeing anything past that point. Part of him was glad but the other part was nervous over not being able to see the actions being applied to him, especially since his pants weren’t in place anymore to pad his suffering heinie.

"Don't you dare! STOP! Oh, please, NO!!" Loki screamed and choked, his face flushed with embarrassment. Amora said nothing as she continued spanking the trickster, this time focusing her attention on the underside of his bottom. Loki screamed and cried out at the painful sting suddenly applied to the sensitive part of his rear he'd be sitting on later. Amora made double sure he'd remember this moment each time he sat down in the future as she continued to pummel this vulnerable part of him. Now that his pants were pulled down, the pain was even greater.

"Oh please, stop!" Loki couldn't hold back the tears any longer and let them stream down his cheeks. He felt ashamed that he was crying. He felt even more humiliated at the fact that he was being spanked like a child and by Amora. He had teased and called Thor a baby multiple times. Now he felt as though he himself was truly a baby. He suddenly had the overwhelming desire to run to his mother and tell her the horrible things this woman was doing to him, but he pushed it away, feeling even more like a child than he had before. The thought of it all made his face blush hotly with a deeper hue of red. He buried his face in the bed sheets, not wanting to dwell on the thought any longer. It was hard, though, since his backside was currently in the process of being thoroughly tanned. The Enchantress didn't stop and actually sped up the pace, moving her hand over the entirety of his backside so that every inch would be subject to the stinging pain. Several minutes of this passed and Loki was certain that his backside was as red as his face was. He silently admitted to himself that he would have rather been punched in the face by the Hulk than go through this!

"Owwwwwwwww…" Loki whimpered, slumping over Amora's knee and feeling defeated. Amora slowed the spanking when she felt the change in Loki's position. Slowed, but didn't stop.

"All right, I think you've come to the point where we can talk." Amora again focused on his bottom's underside, making Loki squeal anew. "First of all, I want you to apologize to me for your behavior."

"Apologize to you?? NEVER!" Loki managed to get out between sobbing and hitched breathing. Amora gave him an extra hard smack to his underside in reply. "OW!! Alright! Alright!! I'm sorry! I apologize! Just please stop! My butt f-feels like it's on fire!"

The Enchantress smiled deviously. "Liar, liar, pants on fire,"

"Oh, real funny, Enchantress, you should go into stand-up comedy. Ow!"

"Second, I want you to go to Odin and tell him what you did."

"Why should I? So the blame can rest on both of us?" Loki hissed.

"The blame already rests on both of us, you fool!" Amora smacked the trickster's rear extra hard again, causing him to lurch forward. "Odin already knows I did a majority of it. He doesn't know about the part you played. He's your father! He has the right to know. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"He's my ADOPTED father!" Loki squealed out under the pain of the applied slap. "He cares nothing about me!! He only cares about my goody, goody half-brother."

"I think you've been wallowing in your own lies for far too long. It's messed your mind up." Amora stopped spanking Loki for a few moments to allow her hand a small rest, and also with plans of giving Loki a surprise whenever she decided to start again. Loki sighed with relief at the lull. "I can tell your parents care a great deal about you. It's a shame you treat them as you do."

"It's none of your business how I choose to treat my parents. You aren’t family!" Loki grunted, shifting under Amora's hold on him. "Why don't you save us all trouble and go watch your stupid Scandinavian Idol!"

Amora sighed, shaking her head. "I'm so glad that you aren't my child."

"I almost was." Loki managed a small giggle despite the fact that he was still cringing from the heat and soreness that radiated from his smarting bottom.

The Enchantress scowled and then smirked, moving her arms to rest across the trickster’s back. "Coming to think of it, me being your step-mother would have probably been the best thing for you, seeing as I would probably have been forced to spank you ten times a day for your horrendous behavior. And to think you would have been the cause of it since you were so persistent that I stay wedded to Odin."

Loki gulped and let out a small whimper at that thought, a worried, nervous look washing over his face.

“Let that thought and the spanking I’m currently giving you sink in for you to remember in the future.”

Loki let out another small whimper before sniffling loud and hard.

"So, are you going to tell Odin what you did?"

"No! You think I'm stupid?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Amora swatted his red rear hard. Loki's eyes bulged and his teeth clenched, emitting a hiss of pain. He would never have guessed that a spanking would feel ten times worse after stopping and starting again.

"Yeeeeow!" He screamed out, fresh tears streaming down his reddened face. Loki's reservoir finally broke. He felt that he couldn't take anymore. The pain was too intense and he was too weak, though he didn't want to admit it even to himself. His lower lip quivered and he sniffed back huge sobs.

"Alright, alright! You win! I'll go tell Father what I tried to do!" He squeaked out hoarsely before bursting into fresh tears. "Just don't start spanking me again, please! I beg of you. I can't take anymore."

"My, what a change in attitude," Amora remarked with a slight chuckle. "I actually think this form of punishment serves you well. Why Odin hasn't been using it on you before now is beyond me. Maybe if he had, it would have saved all of us a lot of misery."

Loki shot the Enchantress a disapproving scowl, even though she couldn't see it. She would pay for this.

“Let me up now,” Loki grunted, trying to lift himself off the sorceress’s knee. Amora pushed him back down, however. Stunned, Loki jerked his head around, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going to happen now. “Wha? I told you I would tell Father what I did!”

“But are you sorry for it?”

Loki wriggled, his bottom lip trembling. “Well…I…um…no…”

Loki could feel Amora shake her head and suddenly he felt very small. Amora re-adjusted him and began spanking him again. Loki yelped and struggled to get his hands free. No matter what he did, though, the Enchantress held him firmly. There was no way his hands were going to get free. This made him cry heavier. What scared him the most was the fact that he was actually starting to feel regretful. He knew deep down that he deserved everything Amora was currently giving him, but something there still continued to try and deny it. But he was close to giving in.

Not slowing up on the spanking, the sorceress moved her hand to the underside of his rear again. Being already well heated and sore from the previous spanking, the new pain succeeded in igniting it all over again, intensifying it on a whole new level.

“YOW!! Ow, ow, ow, ow!!” Loki screamed out, shaking his head vigorously and trying desperately to get his hands free.

“For your information, mister, I can keep this up for as long as you need it. If my hand gets tired, there are other things I can use. I can always tear a switch off a tree or I’m pretty sure I can find a belt around here somewhere. My hairbrush would be a good implement to use, wouldn’t you say?”

Loki’s eyes doubled in size at the thought of Amora using a switch or belt on his already blistered bottom. The thought of a hairbrush coming in contact with it was ten times more horrifying.

“I’M SORRY!” he loudly sobbed suddenly. “I’m truly sorrrryyyyy. Please s-s-stop!”

Amora administered two final slaps, one to each cheek, and stopped. The trickster lay limp and bedraggled over her knee, his body shuddering from sobs. She wasn’t sure why she did it, but Amora placed a hand on the trickster’s back, patting it and giving him a comforting rub. Moving her leg, she released her hold on his legs. Loki felt the release, but he remained limp and unmoving, not bothering to kick. He slowly moved his hands to wipe his face as his body continued to convulse with hitched breathing and new sobs that kept coming, occasionally blubbering and choking on them.

Gently, Amora pulled Loki's pants up and pulled his breechcloth and cape back in place, softly rubbing her hand over his back a few times before lifting him off her knee and allowing him to stand. When he felt himself standing, Loki quickly backed away, almost tripping over his own feet. Immediately he placed his hands behind him to rub the soreness out of his bottom but stopped when his actions elicited a prickling sting. He winced, gritted his teeth, and shifted from one foot to the other. Even through his pants and gloves, his rear felt hot.

“Owwwwww…” he breathed. Sniffling and hiccupping, Loki turned large, swollen, teary green eyes to the Enchantress. His face was red and tear-stained with more fresh tears on the way. His bottom lip continued to tremble while emitting faint whimpers. He stood there, looking very young and the equivalent of a well-spanked child.

Amora cleared her throat and pointed a finger toward the door, waiting. Loki’s eyes followed it and he swallowed, not relishing the thought of Odin seeing him in the condition he was in. He stood silently a few moments, chewing on his lip and very gently rubbing his rear. He then turned a sidelong glance at Amora.

“D-d-do I have to?” he sniffled, a tear escaping down his cheek. Amora glared at him in return, making him swallow hard and nervously look away.

“Do you want another spanking like the one I just gave you?”

“NO!” Loki choked and shook his head, his hands clenching his butt protectively. Amora got up from the bed and reached over to grab Loki’s arm, but he recoiled and ran for the door. “I’m going!”

 

Amora patiently stood outside Loki’s bedroom. It had been over thirty minutes since the trickster slowly and carefully made his way down the hallway toward the throne room. From the window at the end of the hall on her right, she could tell night had fallen outside. She was about to give up on seeing Loki again and moved to leave when suddenly the unmistakable sound of booted feet shuffling towards her reached her ears. She turned to look and saw a very weary looking trickster approaching her. His head was lowered and he had his hands tucked behind him still favoring his backside.

“So what did ‘daddy’ say?” Amora broke the silence. Loki looked up, giving her a tired scowl.

“He wasn’t happy,” The trickster mumbled.

“And…?”

“He gave me a long scolding. What more do you want to know?” Loki turned to open the door to his bedroom. He didn’t know why she was asking him so many questions, but it was starting to irritate him. All he wanted to do was go into his room and be alone for the remainder of the night and try to get his mind off everything that had happened.

“Did he ask you why you had been crying?” Amora prodded.

Loki hesitated a moment, his right hand automatically going to his backside. “He remarked that it was unusual for me to come and tell him of my deviousness and wondered why I had been crying, yes.”

“Did you tell him why?”

Another scowl washed over Loki’s face as he turned to face the sorceress. “Yes, I told him how you tortured me!” Loki sighed and turned to walk into his room. “He said I deserved every minute of it.”

A smiled played across Amora’s lips. “My job here is done, then.” She turned to leave.

“Amora,” Loki called after her.

“Yes?” She poked her head around the door.

“Father said he wanted to see you as soon as possible.”

“See me? What for?”

“He didn’t say,” Loki’s eyebrows rose innocently, “but if you ask me, he didn’t sound too happy.”

Amora’s stomach flip-flopped at the trickster’s words as she turned to walk down the hallway. Loki’s lips turned into a happy, devious smirk.

“Actually, Enchantress, he said that he’s going to give you the same treatment,” Loki said aloud to no one in particular before breaking out in a fit of giggles.

 

-End


End file.
